Heavenly Forest
by VhazzRhossze
Summary: Cloud never came outside their house again since his mother died. He was now living alone, and having his imaginary adventures of the outside world was enough. but what will he do if the outside world he so, longed for, came knocking to his door? inspired by the song 'Imagination Forest' by Jin/IA. Clack one shot.


**This fic was inspired by the song Imagination Forest originally by IA but I was listening to Halyosy's version. His is better. And I mean WAY better. Always gives me Goosebumps when he sing the high notes. EPIC.**

**Just thought how it resembles Cloud's childhood. Y'know. Cloud being alone and rejected by the kids at Nibelheim so he ends up being alone and anti-social. Cloud and Mary's situation is quite similar to me. Except they have different abilities.**

**Also, ****_italic_**** parts are flashbacks, okay?**

**Anyhow… on with the story. Oh, and the entire fic is Cloud's P.O.V. so .. yea…**

**DISCLAIMER: all the places and characters seen at ff7cc belongs to SQUARE. And, the wonderful IMAGINATION FOREST song belongs to the awesome JIN-sama.**

* * *

It was a peaceful summer that time. I was rereading some books from our bookshelf. It was also 3 in the afternoon when I heard birds chirping outside our house. I stood up to open the window, to look at the sweetly chirping bird, and ask with a smile,

"why hello there, where did you come from?"

Then I smiled more as I heard the little bird sweetly chirp more. I stood there a little while to listen to the beautiful sound.

when the little fluffy birds flew away I sat down again and resumed with the previous stuff I was doing. While I do so, painful memories of the past returned to me.

* * *

_Mama was cooking when I decided to go outside. I heard mama say that there's a town just outside the forest where our house is located._

_When I arrived I looked around and smiled with what came to my sight._

_There's so many kids! I wonder if I can play with them? I can't hold in my excitement anymore so I went near them and asked away._

_"uhm.. hi? C-can. I play with y-you guys?" I stuttered in both excitement and shyness. I lowered my head to hide my blush._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_When I noticed that they turned quiet and didn't reply to my question I looked up, only to see them staring at me with blank faces. Then when I saw one of them whos about to speak, I turned exited again, though, only to be disappointed._

_" sorry but we don't like weird strangers who came from the forest. "_

_Then they walked away. I saw the girl with black-ish brown hair glance back at me, looking sorry before continuing to walk away with the kids._

_I was about to cry when my mama came up behind me and carry me. Only to find out that I was going to be tickled. The idea of crying long gone. Instead I end up laughing._

_After tickling me, mama spoke._

_"don't go outside alone Cloud. It's dangerous. Okay?"_

_And knowing that whatever mama said is always true. I happily nodded._

* * *

After a while of reading, I closed the book and sighed. I slightly frowned, with the memories flooding my head, I couldn't concentrate with my reading.

* * *

_I continued sobbing quietly, holding our house key, as I stared at my mama's grave. I can't believe she left me alone. What should I do now? Who will I play with now? First papa.. now you?_

* * *

I stood up and returned the book to the shelf and to get another book. After doing so, I went and made myself some hot choco.

Returning to my seat beside the now open window. The wind blew a cool breeze, I closed my eyes incase a dirt might go inside my lids. When I slowly flutter my eyes open to the world. I saw a flower on top of the book I'm about to read. The book was about adventure. One of the things I dream to do most.

I Sipped a bit of my hot choco before starting with my adventurous imagination.

After I finished reading my book. I was now leaning at the window sill smiling happily after my imaginary adventure. Then I start to talk to myself again.

"hey mom, will you forgive me if I disobeyed you even just a bit? And went outside alone? Since I'm already 14 and all. I can't really count going to our backyard to pick food as going outside , since its surrounded by a tall fence."

I stopped for a bit and sighed. It was so long since I've heard my own voice, that it made me feel weird. Then I spoke again knowing that no one will even hear me.

" I just wish the outside world would know on my door instead. And maybe invite me to have an adventure with them.."

I smiled at the thought.

After a while of leaning at the windowsill I was almost ready to fall asleep when I heard a voice on my door.

"hello? Anyone here?"

* * *

_"Tifa is going to play with me again today~ I'm so excited~! I wonder what time will she arrive?"_

_I talk to myself as I make flower necklaces for Tifa. Tifa and I became friends when she started to go to the forest every time to look for beetles to use and scare her friends with. When she recognized me as the forest boy. She started to come and play every day. And I was so happy because she was fun to be with!_

_"there he is!"_

_'huh?' I wondered, who was that? It sure doesn't sound like tifa. I wanted to turn around but before I could even do so, I felt my hair being pulled up making my feet depart the ground. I cried in pain. I was being carried by my hair._

_"you're the reason my daughter's in the hospital! When she started to play with you she always come's home injured or sick!" Then I felt something slap my skin hard. I cried louder._

_"cloud?" I heard my mom call in a very worried tone. When I saw a glimpse of her, I heard her shout._

_"CLOUD!"_

_When I felt her embrace and the grip on my hair gone, I could hear noises shouts, I couldn't quite put what they were saying, for It was too quick and my head hurts. I was about to pass out when I saw blood and my mom falling, her hug on me loosening._

_"MAMA!"_

* * *

"hello?"

The voice called again. I started to panic, I quickly stood up. I don't know what to do! Some one's at the door! What should I do? I haven't seen anyone or even talk to anyone for years! The last I remember I saw someone was when Tifa said goodbye and moved to the city called 'Midgar'.

*knock* *knock*

Its knocking! No way! I backed away and hit my hot choco which spilled on the floor.

*knock* *knock*

I only thought the world to knock in my imaginary adventure. I didn't expect it to really do knock on my front door. So as I panicked even more, I tried to run and hide only to trip at the hot choco filled floor.

'what should I do? What should I do?'

When I sat up the only thing my mind was thinking was 'goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaw aygoawaygoaway' it became more of a chant than a thought.

But then, fate was cruel as I heard the door open.

I cowered in fear as I heard footsteps slowly nearing me. I was afraid that the person will hurt me I tried to scare them way between my cries and shivers.

"y-you'll be c-cursed and w-will a-always be h-hurt when y-you go n-near me! S-so pl-please! Stay a-away!"

I heard the footsteps stop. Though I wasn't relieved yet. I was about to breakdown when I heard the stranger speak. its voice was surprisingly gentle.

"I've been living afraid as well y'know, afraid I'd only bring misfortune to others, but then I thought, wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?"

Then when I felt a hand gently ruffle my blonde spiky hair. That's when I cried so much. I cried because I was happy, relieved and all the good feeling you could ever think of.

"hey, it's okay, don't cry. I'm here." The stranger comforted me. Then I felt a cloth brush against my skin, It was a black hoodie.

"my name's Zack Fair." The stranger introduced. When I finally got the courage, I slowly tilted my head up to look at Zack.

His gentle voice and his gentle touch match his features. he had black spiky hair, his eyes was deep royal blue. And he has the warmest smile ever. Just by looking at him smile made me smile too. So I replied and introduced myself too.

" I'm C-Cloud S-S-St-trife" my stuttering made him laugh, and my eyes widened when he did so, his laugh. It was, it was so beautiful. It was just like listening to the sweetly chirping birds. it made a weird fluttering feeling in my belly, and it felt nice.

* * *

It was also 3pm that certain summer afternoon when you came to pick me up and take me with you that I finally felt free and unafraid. I'm wearing the hoodie you gave me when we met. As I lock the door of my house and gently place it at my pants' pocket I saw you coming with your SOLDIER friends and smiled.

Please take care of me from now on.

Zack.

* * *

**(A/N: cloud is 5 years old at the time when he went out of his house alone. And he was 7 when his mom died and Tifa said goodbye)**

**I don't hate Tifa okay? I love all ff characters.**

**And yes. Zack is a SOLDIER here. He was on a mission with Kunsel when he found Cloud.**

**Also… why did Zack give him a hoodie? Well…**

**Zack: so Cloud could just hide under the hoodie whenever he feels afraid or embarrassed rather than literally hiding somewhere.. ahahahahaha xD**

**Cloud: *hides face at the hoodie***

**Zack: see? xDDDD**

**Also to match with the song story yeah?**

**Hope you liked this..**

**Since Clack was always how I imagined this song as.**

**You guys should check it out. 'Kagerou Project' it's awesome. Jin's awesome.**

**(**If you don't like what you just read. just leave. kay?)**

**Please R, F & F.**

- **Vhazz**


End file.
